A tail?
by YoungSaiyianLombax
Summary: Piccolo never took out Gohan's tail and watched him become the strongest fighter even stronger than his father Goku. but his mother doesn't want him to show off his tail to everyone and not show his power to anyone. how will this effect people not only his family but also people from his school will be become the first to be super saiyian 4 this is all happening during the buu saga
1. Chapter 1

**_Ever wonder what if Piccolo never took of Gohan's tail well i always loved kid Gohan with his tail he was so powerful far stronger than he is in super well excluding mystic Gohan well i made this it all during when Gohan was in school and the buu saga._**

Oww mom that hurts you know how i feel about my tail. as a young 16 year old saiyain getting ready for his first day of school and his 30 year old mom dressing him and tried to hide his tail.

Now Gohan can you stop squealing like Oolong are you trying to be that ... she was cut of by a 34 year blue haired women she's pretty much his aunt.

That pervert of a piggy. Bulma said in a mad voice.

I still don't know how my 16 year old Gohan got a tail and my 6 year old Goten doesn't. Chi Chi said in a confused way.

It's actually easy expiation why he doesn't have one . Bardock told his daughter in law

What do you mean grandpa. Gohan and Goten said

Well you know how me and grandma are from planet vegeta right so when Kakarot and Chi Chi had you. you were 90% saiyian that's why you are more like your dad and your pretty much born from planet vegeta not from earth that's why your power is so high when you were 11 you went super saiyian 2 and a little bit of 3 but when Goten was born his power is really low for a saiyian and no tail he is pretty much 89% earthling than saiyian even if he eats like a saiyian he doesn't eat as much as one for his age he's pretty much an earthling and much more his mom than his dad.

So my little Goten is more like me not Gohan? Chi Chi was in complete shock. I thought Gohan was more like more smart and intelligent than a fighter that's way he's going to school.

You know Chi Chi Gohan is not little anymore he's almost an adult he could be the first one to go super saiyian 4. Gine told her daughter in law

Super saiyian 4? Chi Chi was very confused

Does that mean he grows more hair? Krillin took a random guess

Does that mean he'll need a haircut? Yamcha laughed it all

Shut up earthlings! Vegeta screamed at them. Super Saiyian 4 is the ultimate super saiyian even the strongest saiyians of planet vegeta couldn't go super saiyian its all a myth but they say whoever turns super saiyian is the ultimate saiyian they have the power to beat both Freiza and Cell in one fucking hit.

Hey i can be the one who could go super saiyian 4. Goku felt confident

Sorry Kakarot my son but you have to hit super saiyian 3 first before going super saiyian 4. Bardock told his son

Aww man cmon dad. The full saiyian was depressed.

hmm Kakarot weaker than his own son.

What Vegeta you got to be joking right. Krillin didn't believe it at all

Gohan has grown so much when i saw him the first time he was 7 he didn't seem that powerful but once he broke the record for the youngest saiyain to go super saiyain at age 7 i was impressed for his high power but it was even more shocking when he went super saiyian 2 and beat cell and all of us can't and he was just age 11 for a child of part saiyian and earthling is incredible.

What's even more shocking is how that ugly ass liar got all the credit and now everyone is calling him a hero and the best fighter in the world. a barley woke up saiyian who is not a morning person just woke up.

I don't blame you Raditz he even got a city named after him. Krillin tired to calm him down.

Well if I see him again I'll make sure he doesn't breath another breath again. Raditz still calmed down from Mr. Satan taking the credit for beating cell instead of his nephew. Now Gohan if you see him at your school but first of all Chi Chi why are you putting Gohan in a building full a bunch of earthlings he's a fighter, if he goes to school he'll be weak he won't be able to turn super saiyian 2, 3, or 4.

No no no my son is gonna be a scholar and a closet full of books his fighting days are over. Chi Chi took a big step that it would of broke the floor

Gohan's fighting days are over? Goku didn't know what's going on beside just eating

Umm mom but I still want to fight and I could be the one to... he was cut short by his mom.

Gohan no your gonna be scholar and that's final.

 **Chi Chi why can you just put GOTEN as a scholar his more earthling than Gohan!** all the saiyians except Goten screamed at the overprotected mother. we need Gohan to fight just cancel it he doesn't need to be an earthling like you, Krillin, and the other ones.

There right mom just because Cell is gone there could be a huge threat maybe even bigger than Cell. Gohan told his mom in fear

Hmm well. Chi Chi grabbed the frying pan of doom and wacked all the saiyians even Krillin

Oww why Chi Chi I didn't do anything why did you wack me. Krillin holding his head.

Cause your gonna help hide Gohan's tail.

Its a bad idea his a true saiyian his one of the last ones he and there is no way all those rags are gonna hide it Vegeta told them

See it worked. Chi Chi told the full saiyian. now hurry up Gohan your gonna be 20 minutes early.

Well goodbye everyone but why am I studying in orange star high school in Satan City? with the guy who got all the credit and its much farther than other high school. you know mom we live in the metropolitan of West City. I'm could've studied in New York City instead of Cheyanne.( West City is like New York and Satan City is like Cheyanne.

Cause that city should help you get over all that anger your blood holds in you. Chi Chi told him. and no turning super saiyian if I hear one super saiyian or one Kamehameha I'm transferring you out and especially no girlfriends.

Why not girlfriend he already had one. Krillin teased him

What I had a girlfriend no I don't. Gohan started to blush a little

Oh yeah I remembered a little girl at the one village what's her name oh yeah wasn't it Lime. Vegeta teased Gohan even worse

She was not girlfriend. Gohan was blushing really hard. Everyone started to laugh at him turning into tomato

Wait Gohan lets talk outside Raditz told his little nephew.

Ok so uncle Raditz what did you want to talk about. Gohan was pretty confused on what's happening

First get of your dumb school clothes. Raditz told Gohan in a not gay way. Umm ok Gohan wasn't sure what was going on

Now put this your scouter, your body amor and god damn why did your mother had to do that to your saiyian tail.

I don't know why Uncle Raditz but this feels much better thanks uncle.

No problem squirt now go to fucking school and get as much ladies as you can. and if you see that asshole I want to say to me by punching him in the balls. Raditz told his nephew and laughed

Ok uncle. Gohan turned super saiyian and went 3000 miles an hour.


	2. Piccolo daddy talk

**Disclaimer I don't have any disclaimer**

Hey Gohan today is your first day of school right. a tall namekian who was meditating minding his own business.

Oh hey mr. Piccolo how'd you been and yeah this is my first day how do I look

Gohan Gohan...

What?

What the hell are you wearing did Chi Chi dress you like that?

Oh uncle Radiz dress me like this you see my mom dress me like the school uniform I'm actually wearing it inside my saiyian suit but my mom doesn't want me to expose my saiyian tail she thinks everyone will think that I'm some sort of freak. I know that I'm not full saiyian but I'm 75% saiyian and 25% earthling even though I was born on earth I feel more like I was born in Planet Vegeta even though it was destroyed years ago.

Look Gohan I know how your uncle feels you were a little bitch crying all the. when your dad died and Vegeta and Nappa were coming to earth I kidnaped you so you can fight I already knew that you had potential of being a strong warrior but I never knew you would be that strong. When Frieza came to attack he killed Krillin and you just went fury mod up on his ass you saved me when he was beating me and you were just seven years old. your power grew so much after the androids came and cell absorb 17 and 18 you can already be super saiyian almost the whole time you were 9 to 11! When you fighting Cell with your dad and Trunks dead your super saiyian 2 was stronger than Goku and unbelievably you beat Cell I didn't believe it even Goku and Vegeta couldn't beat him you even turn a little bit super saiyian 3 when your Kamehameha was destroying Cell. Its to bad everyone believe on a buffoon as there hero instead of a 11 year old kid. man fuck that guy and his crew that made the biggest lie of all time thanks to that lie he is living rich while your living in a small house with nothing but mountains.

I know how you feel Mr. Piccolo I still have memories when you threw me into a mountain to help me find my power I have, though I have never told my brother how I learned to fly all he knows is that I was taught by you, I fought Frieza and Vegeta once, I have a tail which he doesn't have, I was the one who defeated the most dangerous villain we have ever fought. I even embarrassed Krillin when i found out that he was in loved of 18 I mean she is a pretty lady and now they have a kid together which I'm pretty sure we didn't see that coming I mean she broke Vegeta arm she was kind of a bitch to Krillin but looks like after the wish she changed her life around she has a caring husband and a cute daughter, and to top it all of I am now strong as my dad.

Most of what you said was truth Gohan but not all...

What do you mean by all wasn't true?

One is you are stronger than your dad admit it he made of sacrifice himself for you but you killed him not even your dad or Vegeta could defeat him. another is that you discovered a new type of energy in your saiyian blood that was super saiyian 3 I have to admit it not only nice hair but that power level is unbelievable I have never seen a power that strong it could easily break a normal scanner but your saiyian scanner are much stronger that it could damage it.

Do you think I really have that much power Mr. Piccolo?

Yes Gohan of course I will never lie to you cause kid you were the first person I have ever meet to know the true meaning to have a friend. and another one is Chi Chi gonna let you have a girlfriend? the namekian started to give the young saiyian dirty and teasing face

NOOO HELL NO!

C'mon Gohan you can't live alone for your permeant life that Lime girl from that village seem like a nice girl I though you were gonna give her the vitamin d.

NO Mr. Piccolo my mom told me not to have any girlfriends it would effect my studies and do you think I should wear the school uniform?

Look Gohan I'm just gonna tell you even if your tail will feel really unconformable with that uniform its the only way of keeping your identity alive. your saiyian suit may also help you but everyone will feel suspicious on why would you be wearing it maybe for fighting but that's about it.

Well even though I don't want to wear it I know your Mr. Piccolo I gonna change.

Hear I keep your saiyian suit and later I'll return it to your home

Ok Mr. Piccolo well I better be off see ya

Farewell Gohan make all the ladies fall for you.

Piccolo! enough I don't want a girlfriend now!


End file.
